<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk by kryptonon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159503">drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon'>kryptonon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots and prompts i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, no powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara admitted to lena that she’s in love with her not knowing that it was really lena who she was talking to.</p><p>Or just a drunk au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots and prompts i guess [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s cliche stuff I know but fluff fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know yoouuu—but” kara said close on slurring her words and putting her index finger up. “I am grateful you’re taking me home.” Blondie said. The brunette  rolled her eyes, what if i was some kind of rapist? she thought. </p><p>When they were climbing a 4-steps stairs up to their lift and then apartment. “Kara, come on, help yourself up.” The brunette huffed. “My legs are jelly.. you help me.” Lena gritted her teeth, if not being the best-est friend of this stupid drunk woman she’s carrying, she would have left her there swimming in her own vomit.</p><p>After a decade they finally made it to their door and lena practically threw kara to the bed and lifted her up a bit harshly and then took kara’s shoes and then her own, then immediately went for the bathroom to fetch some basin with a bit of water. “I feel like I’m floating, do you—“ kara was cut off mid sentence by her vomit that lena immediately caught with the basin. </p><p>with disgust, lena wiped kara’s mouth. “Thank you.” Kara frowned. “It’s embarrassing and disgusting of me.” She added. “Good thing you know that.” Oh lena will make sure that kara will fucking remember this inconvenience she brought. </p><p>Early hours before this messed kara. They were in a college party at an exclusively club that was for them college students, one of their classmate invited them and said all tabs on her. Kara being the bubbly and too kind, couldn’t even refuse a drink. Lena rolled her eyes at that thought.</p><p>When kara greeted her with a proud grin, red cup in her hands and a drinking straw hat on her head worn as if it was a crown. “I won the chug!” She proudly said and tripped and immediately got herself up with a grin. “and your prize is getting drunk. Let’s go.” </p><p>Lena sigh. Kara is a thousand more bubbly, stupid and annoying when drunk, But thousand more adorable too. Lena slipped kara into a more comfortable clothes and now all that is left is her to clean the blondie’s face, she went to the bathroom to change that water and went back to clean the beautiful blondie’s face. “You want something?” She asked. “I’m hungry.” Lena chuckled, even in a drunken state, food is still in her mind. “Course you are, what do you want?” kara whose eyes are still closed smiled. “Pasta.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena went to the kitchen island and got the leftover lasagna they baked together just the other night and put it on the microwave. “You know for a stranger, you care too much.” the blondie sleepily said to the brunette that the latter jumped physically withe abrupt speaking. “Stranger.” Lena chuckled at that. “you care too much and you might as well listen.” Kara rested her chin on her palms and still eyes closed.</p><p>“My best friend, who is the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman I have ever met—I don’t regret befriending her—but you see, I’m keeping a secret from her.” Kara frowned and lena furrowed her brows. Kara is a bad liar, keeping a secret is as hard as lying for her. “Oh yeah? What is it?” Lena tried.</p><p>“You see, she can get soooo touchy and cuddly, don’t get me wrong, I love cuddling with her because she is so fluffy and she smells so gooood.” Kara chuckled. “But it makes my heart thump fast.. it’s scary, right?” Lena’s amusement faded. “I don’t know but, Is it normal to miss her even when we live together, like literally?” Kara frowned with what she said. “I..I-I think it’s normal.” Lena answered. </p><p>“Do best friends feel like this to each other?” Kara asked. “I guess?” Lena answered and got the lasagna out of the microwave. Placed the half with kara’s plate and hers. “I’ve been thinking..” the blonde said. “Yeah?” Lena responded.</p><p>“I think I love her.” Kara said and opened her eyes to spoon a bite of her lasagna. Lena choked with nothing. “No, I do love her.. is that bad?” Kara asked looking like a strayed puppy. Lena hoped that kara is too drunk to notice her blush. “I.. No—It’s not bad.” Lena cleared her throat. Clearly kara hasn’t realized that it’s her bestfriend who she claimed she love, is the one she is talking to right now.</p><p>Lena obviously taking advantage. “Do you think it’s one-sided?” She asked. Kara frowned. “I don’t really know, she sometimes sends mixed signals.. it’s confusing.” </p><p> </p><p>Kara woke up with the immediate rush to go to the bathroom to puke, thank God for her, it was a one time retching and as she wiped her mouth and rinse, her head was starting to feel banged and being cut into two. </p><p>“Ah, you’re claiming your prize you won at winning the cheg.” said Lena while leaning by the door frame. “Shut up.”  Kara made her way to the kitchen islands and sat at the high stool. She buried her face to her both hands. “Coffee and your breakfast.” Lena served her meal. “You’re a life saver.” She said still buried face. </p><p>“So do you remember anything from last night?” Lena asked as kara drank her scalded coffee that felt good to her system but she just took a sip, feeling if she will retch or not, “no, I just remembered you carrying m—“ she was cut off when a memory flash through her mind, it was all a bit blurry.</p><p>
  <i>“No, I do love her.. is that bad?” Kara feels lost, the feeling has been aching to come out or just to let someone know aside from lena and she’s talking to this beautiful stranger, she doesn’t quite recognize, everything seems phasing fast.. “I.. No-it’s not bad.” The girl cleared her throat, huh her voice too is familiar, kara wishes her gaze to straighten up (funny). </i>
</p><p><i>“Do you think it’s one sided?” The girl asked. Kara frowned as she thought of how lena snuggles to her when they’re watching a series, how she wants to be spooned especially after a call from her mother who just don’t know how to appreciate, but she would sometimes distant herself from kara like she did or say something wrong.. “I don’t really know, she sometimes send mixed signals..” kara sighed and took a bite (and nearly misses it) from her lasagna. </i>

</p><p>
  <i>“But I love her, she’s incredibly good, she always wants to help even with her stoic and proud face, she’s a softie..oh and her smile? Man, I don’t know but I think it’s only for me—kara laughs—it’s melting my existence whenever she smiles, and I could listen to her all day talking about what she live and breath, science..” kara sighed and the girl went silent. “Hello? Still there?” Kara waving at the girl but her hands are so many when she did that..</i>
</p><p>“I said embarrassing things, didn’t I?” She asked lena and she felt like she might retch but it’s just the lump on her throat that her embarrassment built up.. she basically confessed to lena last night. “That is so stupid.. I-I’m sorry, lee..” kara fumbled and still feels like her head is being banged but she can’t let the situation slip, she (tried and failing) to walk to lena but she felt her world crumble and lena came to her instead and holding her forearms for her to be guided. She looked at lena, “I know you said you just want a friend.. that will be there for you and believe in you and not lie to you, lee, I-I’m sorry I failed to b—“ she was cut off by lena who cupped her face, “it’s not stupid, okay? And it’s all right, kara..” the blonde reluctantly looked at lena and then sighed. </p><p>“This will be so awkward for you.. I still want to be your friend, lee.” Lena was silent for a moment. “What if I don’t?” Kara looked at her to protest, “what if I want you too? W-what if I-I love..you, too..” lena tried and successfully looked kara into her blue sparkling eyes. “Lena,” is all kara can say.</p><p>The brunette pressed a kiss on her forehead, “I love you, you big dork.” Kara sighed in relief and just pulls lena by her waist, “I love you.. but can we talk about what will happen to us, maybe later? I feel my head cracking up..” kara frowned and flash her puppy dog eyes and rested her head on lena’s chest and felt it vibrated when lena snickered. “Sure, baby.” Lena said and kissed her hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652943">new story</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>